caribbeancursefandomcom-20200214-history
Gary Fishing
Follow Gary's Fishing minigame journey - From Completing his Fish Collection, to Sighting and Catching his first Legendary Fish and Ultimately Completion of his Legendary Fish Collection! Gary Cursebreaker - Complete Fish Collection.jpg|YAY! Gary completed his Fish Collection. Gary Cursebreaker - Legendary Fish 01 (Glittering Girl).jpg|Glittering Girl puts up a fight for Gary's FIRST Legendary Fish... Gary Cursebreaker - Legendary Fish 01 Caught (Glittering Girl).jpg|Alas, Glittering Girl was no match for Gary... She goes free a scale lighter. Gary Cursebreaker - Legendary Fish 02 (Speedy Lou).jpg|Gary's second Legendary Fish sighting... Speedy Lou! Gary Cursebreaker - Legendary Fish 02 Caught (Speedy Lou).jpg|Poor Speedy Lou, Gary took a scale for his scrap book and released him. Gary Cursebreaker - Legendary Fish 03 (Speedy Lou).jpg|O.O Seems Speedy Lou is a glutton for punishment... Back for another bite. Gary Cursebreaker - Legendary Fish 03 Caught (Speedy Lou).jpg|WELL... You insisted on another round Speedy Lou, perhaps a second scale will remind you? Gary Cursebreaker - Legendary Fish 04 (Speedy Lou).jpg|Will Speedy Lou ever learn? Guess not, back again for another round. Gary Cursebreaker - Legendary Fish 05 (Speedy Lou).jpg|Speedy! Really, back for another bite? Gary Cursebreaker - Legendary Fish 06 (Mossy Moses).jpg|OMG! It's the MASSIVE Mossy Moses! Gary Cursebreaker - Legendary Fish 06 Caught (Mossy Moses).jpg|After a truly EPIC and exhausting fight... Mossy surrenders a scale. Gary Cursebreaker - Legendary Fish 07 (Fogbell).jpg|FOGBELL... Prepare to depart with a scale. Gary Cursebreaker - Legendary Fish 07 Caught (Fogbell).jpg|Despite a gallant effort, Fogbell proved NO match for Gary's Fishing skills. Gary Cursebreaker - Legendary Fish 08 (Speedy Lou).jpg|Speedy Lou again... Gary Cursebreaker - Legendary Fish 09 (Speedy Lou).jpg|Speedy Lou Again... Gary Cursebreaker - Legendary Fish 10 (Speedy Lou).jpg|Speedy Lou AGAIN!!! Gary Cursebreaker - Legendary Fish 11 (Fogbell).jpg|Aww, looks like poor Fogbell is back for another round. Gary Cursebreaker - Legendary Fish 12 (Speedy Lou).jpg|Hmm... Speedy Lou #8 Gary Cursebreaker - Legendary Fish 13 (Speedy Lou).jpg|Seems Gary will be counting Speedy Lou's to get some sleep... That's 9. Gary Cursebreaker - Legendary Fish 14 (Speedy Lou).jpg|Speedy Lou count... #10 Gary Cursebreaker - Legendary Fish 15 (Speedy Lou).jpg|Speedy Lou count... #11 Gary Cursebreaker - Legendary Fish 16 (Speedy Lou).jpg|Speedy Lou count... #12 Gary Cursebreaker - Legendary Fish 17 (Speedy Lou).jpg|Speedy Lou count... #13 Gary Cursebreaker - Legendary Fish 18 (Glittering Girl).jpg|Speedy Lou count... Wait a moment, that's Glittering Girl! Gary Cursebreaker - Legendary Fish 19 (Speedy Lou).jpg|Speedy Lou count... #14 Gary Cursebreaker - Legendary Fish 20 (Fogbell).jpg|Seems Fogbell is taking a leaf outta Speedy Lou's scrapbook... Back for another bite. Gary Cursebreaker - Legendary Fish 21 (Mossy Moses).jpg|Hopes up... Hopes dashed, alas it's STILL not Fire Dragon, instead another Mossy Moses. Gary Cursebreaker - Legendary Fish 22 (Fire Dragon).jpg|FINALLY!!! Fire Dragon emerges from the depths... Let the fight begin! Gary Cursebreaker - Legendary Fish 22 Caught (Fire Dragon).jpg|The battle was ALL that was expected, after nearly losing Fire Dragon no less than 3 times... Gary takes a scale for his scrapbook and releases Fire Dragon. Return to : Gary Cursebreaker